Of Love Potion's and Gayness
by Pantherstrike
Summary: Harry and Draco are forced to make a mild love potion in Potions. They are in love  lust  for fifteen minutes. Afterwards draco has a breakdown and Pansy forces Harry to fix it. PG One-shot slightly OOC and cracky but when arn't my stories crack?


Love Potion

Love Potions. Illegal yet amazing. Terrifyingly Powerful. Ensnaring the senses, enthralling the mind. So dangerous they're nearly Dark Magic.

Draco was good at Potions. He knew that. But he was considering botching the whole damn thing. But then again he'd rather sabotage Potters. Love potions only work if the maker directly gives it to the receiver.

And he and Potter were partners.

And were making their own potions.

To give to each other

They were going to be in love with each other for fifteen minutes.

In front of the whole class.

Bugger.

A perfume cloud of lilac puffed upward to circle him. He noticed that's Potter's potion had done the same thing. For once in his life he'd gotten a potion right. Potter was probably worried about poisoning him.

And the sad thing was that they were the last ones to go for they had to go one at a time to the amusement of everyone else. Everyone stared and some had the nerve to giggle. He raised his glass as their eyes met and he let everything go as they swigged the potions down under the watching eyes of their sadistic potion's master.

Draco half-hoped it was poison—only after a minute he realized that it wasn't poison. It didn't even work. His had worked though. Potter was now much too close and was petting his hair and nuzzling his cheek like some animal. He really should call him out and push him away but he ought to return the affection. Not because the hair touching was really nice or that Harry's breath was sweet or that his eyes were Slytherin green.

And well hell maybe Harry's potion did work because he was being snogged in the middle of potions class and he wasn't complaining at all. And then the hand on his hair moved to his robes and he was Harry's lap and he had no problem with this at all and his lap was warm and he could run his fingers through Harry's hair and he never knew how soft it was really and he rocked forward trying to get as close as possible.

A toiling of bells ran in the distance corner of his mind that signaled class ending and he suddenly felt very drained and very, very embarrassed. He pulled back slightly dazed and froze as everything hit him. Green met grey and he saw H-Potter's flushed face and confused expression.

Giggles and gasps rose around them as the class hadn't left yet, for they wanted to wait to see the fireworks. The moment had seemed frozen as he saw pure lust in the savior's gaze.

And then reality kicked Draco in the face and he started back with a small very undistinguished yelp and landed in a heap on his bum covering his blushing cheeks with his hands.

He met Potter's eyes and he thought—He thought that rivals or no, they had silently agreed that according to the Code of Blokes, this was one of those things that Is Never To Be Mentioned Ever. But then apparently Potter is an exception to that rule, because he had looked at the clock, did a double take and looked down at Draco, smiling devilishly. Draco thought that smile was too Slytherin for the Gryffindor of all Gryffindors.

He scowled and rushed to pack up his things as the rest of the class filed out. He noticed that Potter was in no hurry and that he waved his friends off, signaling them to go on without him. Snape then left the room muttering about an owl from Minerva and bratty, hormonal teenagers. Soon they were the only ones left in the room and Draco was panicking. Where was his wand! He put it on the table as he was packing up and now it was gone!

"Did you know…?" Potter was just finishing packing up and was just standing there trying to make conversation! "That the potion only works for fifteen minutes?" Draco froze. Potter was twirling a wand. Not any wand but HIS wand. Potter's own wand was safely tucked away. Potter had the upper hand and was clearly playing something. Draco had a right to be slightly annoyed and worried.

"Give me back my wand Potter"

"And did you know…" Potter carried on like he had never heard him, with that… that… _Leer _on his face. "That your godfather was green and that the class was scandalized because we had taken that potion _half an hour ago._ You snogged me willingly. For at least 10 minutes. And you liked it."

Draco's eyes widened and his brain screeched to a halt in a fiery demise as Potter continued his teasing. "You know, I already knew that I was gay but you are an interesting development." He patted the poor shocked blonde on the head. "Well now you're down here with the commoners, part of the minority you shunned. Karma's a bitch" he said brightly. "But if you ever need help experimenting, you know where to find me. I wouldn't mind—you're hot and have an amazing arse. Sexy as sin- but you already knew that."

Draco's face colored as he tried to find something coherent to say and shoved the mental images into the furthest reaches of his mind to be cut up but Never , shredded by Going To, burnt to bits by Happen and thrown into the ocean of Denial and Straightness. "You- but Malfoy's- I'm-not- but"

Harry waved him off. "Yes, yes all that crap about Malfoy's not being gay—absolute rubbish. It's not exactly a choice." He frowned at Draco's somewhat distant expression. "I've given you a shock haven't I? You might want to sit down." The blonde nodded then shook his head, clearing it. "No wait you- I-I didn't like it and—"Harry, quite sick of the babbling kissed him again, Hard.

Harry put everything he had into that kiss and then pulled back from the stiff blonde that was once again dazed, and though his body language was cold, his dazed eyes were silver from heat. Harry was pushed back by the blonde who finally found his bearings. "I'm not gay!" was the only coherent thing he could say as he stormed out, grabbing his wand and practically running. Harry wasn't worried the slightest. He just had to bid his time and wait. He licked his lips. The blonde tasted like apples.

The next morning was Saturday and that Saturday Harry was woken up by a 3rd year panicking, saying there was a deranged Slytherin at the portrait demanding to see him. Harry smirked and got up not bothering to put on a shirt, only wearing his loose flannel pajama bottoms.

Unfortunately it wasn't Malfoy. It was someone much worse. Pansy Parkinson—Malfoy's best friend and girlfriend.

"YOU!" His seeker reflexes were good but there's no escaping an angry woman no matter how fast you are. She clutched his wrist and dragged him half naked down the hall. "Hey! What the bloody hell are you doing Parkinson!" She stopped and looked over her shoulder to glare at him. "Draco has locked himself in the dorms, refusing to come out, and drinking a bottle of fire whiskey we were saving! I don't know what you said to him after… _that_ class but whatever you said has him terrified and the entire dorm bonkers!"

Harry couldn't help it, it was an awful thing to do but he just cracked up laughing. "I was right!"

Pansy was frustrated and ready to throttle him. "Right about what!" Harry tried valiantly to get his breath back. "Malfoy's having a sexuality crisis, and by the sound of it—he's as gay as a rainbow."

Pansy stared. "This is not funny" Harry grinned. "And why not?" she narrowed her eyes "Because he's the Malfoy heir! The entire line will die out!" She pointed at him "And don't you say that's a good thing. Some of his family was actually famous for good things you know."

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "There are such things as surrogates and other things. But why aren't you mad?"

"He's my friend. We never dated—practically incest—no bratty comments from you about purebloods either."

Harry held up his hands in defense. "Ok but why is incest okay"—"Shut it Potter"—"and being gay isn't? There is nothing wrong about being gay." She grabbed his wrist. "Then you tell him that" "What!"

She dragged him stumbling through every which dungeon passageway down to the dorms. They were not seen since most people were having breakfast and Harry had slept late, even for a Saturday. His stomach growled.

He saw Zabini, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle outside the stairs to their dorms. "What is he doing here?" Zabini glared. "I told you I'd get help. And I did. 6th door down Potter. If he's not in one piece and just as snarky as he was before then a piece of dragon dung will look like diamonds compared to you."

He mock saluted her and raised his wand. They all flinched and he raised an eyebrow. "Just conjuring a shirt. Apparently you're all immune to the cold."

"No smack talk Potter. Not in the mood." Nott snapped. Pansy staged whispered "they slept in the common room last night. If you don't want them to kill you just to vent their frustration and fatigue then I suggest you get moving."

And he got moving, and descended the spiral staircase to the 6th door. The snake carved into the door hissed a warning that the master inside had high emotions and not to enter. Harry didn't bother to hiss back and gently coaxed his magic forward. There were waves of locking charms pulsing through the door and a few nasty hexes with it.

Taking a deep breath he started unraveling the spells and tackling them one by one. It took him ten minutes and by the time he was done he was exhausted. Knowing that turning back now would only be painful for him; he barged into the room and disarmed the startled blonde. "What the— oh it's you…. It's not polite not to knock."

The blonde was leaning against his headboard on a rumpled bed, shirt undone and wrinkled, with an empty bottle of fire whiskey on the dresser. He had circles under his eyes and his hair was doing a perfect imitation of Harry's. It was all very strange.

Harry walked over and sat on the other end of the bed. "Why are you drowning yourself in fire whiskey and driving your friends mad?"

The blonde glared at him half-heartedly, eyes a little unfocused. "You made me gay. I caught it from you. Now make me straight again."

That statement was so absurd Harry wasn't sure if he heard it right. "Are you still drunk?"

Malfoy let out a small hiccup. "Maybe a little" Harry sighed. "That explains it, _Resipisco_"

Harry winced as the blonde screeched, his mind and body now free of the whiskey. "Okay. Here is reality, Malfoy. I'm gay. You are gay. We're gay. It's not contagious or a disease. The world hasn't ended yet. You can still have an heir and live happily with a guy- Merlin have mercy on that poor soul- and if your parents and friends really love you and care about you they will support you eventually. Maybe not at first but you can work at it. Running from it will only hurt yourself. And I don't think you're a machovist but then again I've heard Snakes are kinky. Either way you need to get a friggen grip and deal with the fact that YOU LIKE DICK and stop being such a baby about it."

The blonde a little frustrated pulled himself up and put his hands on Harry's knees for balance. "That's just it! You still don't get it! I wasn't gay until I kissed you! And I can deal with everything except the fact that not only am I gay; I'm gay for Harry Potter!" The blonde was shaking, red faced and frustrated.

Harry gulped. The blonde was really close and they both seemed to realize it at the same time. "Are you still drunk?" "No" was the whispered reply. "Do you accept my offer? It still stands." Draco thought back to the day before. "Oh Merlin yes"

Theo Nott tossed a piece of parchment at the dorm door to see if anything nasty would happen to it. None of the wards went off. "Huh." He turned to his friends as he opened the door. "I guess Potter really did—Oh dear Salazar my eyes!"

Pansy looked around her blinded friend to see her other friend straddling his enemy, snogging the life out of him. "That's hot."

The Savior pulled away from the blonde. "Told you Snakes were kinky."

Draco waved his hand and the door slammed shut in the Slytherins' faces.

Crabbe blinked. "Does this mean we have to sleep in the common room again?"


End file.
